Side to Side
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "He'd had errands to run that morning, and had left her in their bed without so much as a kiss. It had felt like a bucket of ice-cold water being dumped on her, and she was slightly mad. How dare he, the least he could do was kiss her!" Established Jisbon, M-rated with coarse language, at least for me, one-shot. Set somewhere before the last episode.


**A/N: Hello there! This is me trying to keep myself occupied now that I graduated _and_ finished Dismissed. I had wanted to throw in some M-rated scenes in that story as well but I wanted to keep it T-rated at the same time. Just imagine this as being a sequel to Dismissed, or any other story that I have written in which Jane and Lisbon are together. **

**So, this is M-rated. The most M-rated thing I have ever written, including language. I can't believe I'm posting this, I'm actually a little scared but I liked reading it to proofread, so hopefully you will, too.**

 **Also, the story takes place somewhere before the finale, but they have been together for a while, so it's not the beginning of Season 7.**

 **Title is taken from Ariana Grande's similar song title, and the story is loosely inspired by it, too.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

 ** _'Side to Side'_**

He'd had errands to run that morning, and had left her in their bed without so much as a kiss. It had felt like a bucket of ice-cold water being dumped on her, and she was slightly mad.

How dare he? The least he could do was kiss her, right?

The entire morning she had been waiting for him, her life did not have a lot of meaning without him beside her. While she put some food in her, she realized he had told her he would be home around noon, and she came up with a little plan to show him that her morning kiss was mandatory and couldn't be skipped.

Ever since she was with Patrick Jane, her dreams, much like her reality, were filled with mind-blowing sex, making her horny as soon as she woke up. Usually, he would be there to 'support' her - and with supporting, she meant that he would ram his cock into her so hard until she felt him everywhere.

She wished she could scream out to the world how good he was at fucking her until her lights went out.

She went upstairs, and donned the sexy lingerie set he loved so much. The panties didn't originally belong to the rest, he had simply torn that one from her body when he had first laid eyes on it. She put her hair up, making sure it was secured enough but not so much that it would require actual strength to be pulled down. As a finishing touch, she put on her favorite lipstick, a bright red one that she only wore for him.

When she was finished and was happy with the result, she smiled an evil smile. Oh, she had something in store for him. He wouldn't know what would be coming to him.

She climbed onto their bed a little before noon, and sighed happily as the soft, familiar fabric registered. They had made so many memories there, and she knew that they would continue to make new memories every day.

She spread her legs just enough so she could put her hands in between them, rubbing herself through the fabric of her panties, sighing as the first waves of pleasure rolled over her. She closed her eyes and pictured him in front of her, with his beautiful curls and blinding smile, his surprisingly strong body and his pretty cock - his cock, which seemed to have been made for her, only to please her.

Masturbating didn't do the real thing any justice, especially not if she got to have him every night, but it would have to do for now, at least until he came home.

She pushed her panties to the side a bit and slipped two fingers into herself, not preparing, just searching for nameless pleasure. Her free hand roamed up to first stroke one breast, then the other.

A few minutes later, she felt so hot she was sure she was sporting a blush all over her body, but she didn't care. Just as she was close to the edge, feeling an orgasm building in her lower belly, she heard the front door open. She smiled and crashed over the edge, knowing exactly who was there, and she moaned, hopefully loud enough so he could hear her.

Only a few seconds later did he storm into the room, his eyes widening as he looked at her, and she continued fucking herself, her arousal already rebuilding, and he came closer.

She stopped abruptly and made a stop sign with her hand. He frowned, and her gaze lowered, to find a considerable tent already forming in his pants.

"No. You don't get to touch."

He didn't move a muscle and stayed right where he was. She put her hand back and slipped back inside, letting a sigh escape her.

"What are you planning, you evil woman?"

She didn't respond for a while, just kept pleasuring herself, building another orgasm slowly but surely.

"You didn't even kiss me this morning."

She pulled out her hands to caress her clit, then dove back in.

"You left me so horny without doing anything about it and now I will do the same thing to you."

She didn't look at him, but she felt his eyes on her whole body, no doubt fighting the urge to disobey her, but she hoped he knew what kind of consequences that would bring.

She felt good, bossing him around and not beg him to do all the work. Perhaps she should do that more often.

She was tackled by her own orgasm, and she cried out, shaking all over, still rubbing to bring herself down.

When she had recovered a bit, she looked at him, and he was naked now, his cock hard and his forehead covered by sweat.

When she pushed her fingers back inside for round three, she heard him step towards the bed, and a shiver ran down her spine.

She hoped he would fuck her senseless.

He pushed her fingers away, ripping her panties off, and replaced her fingers with his own, two fingers deep inside, stretching her, and she almost passed out from lust.

"The only reason I didn't kiss you, Teresa Lisbon," he whispered, but his voice was hardly discernible, just a whiff of air escaping him, "is that I would definitely be late to my appointment, because I would be too busy fucking your brains out."

She cried out when his thumb touched her clit, and she grabbed his arm, desperate for something to hold on to.

"It still hurt."

He took his fingers back, and she cursed herself - she had wanted to make a statement but it had caused him to take his delicious fingers out of her.

He lay down beside her and brushed her cheek, she smelled herself on his fingers, and she almost whimpered. He kissed her, but she didn't want him tender right now - she wanted him in the throes of passion.

"Alright. I will kiss you in the morning."

She smiled and grabbed his cock, which hardened again under her touch, and she traced the length of it, always mesmerized by his size. He fit, but only barely.

"I will not promise though that it will stay at that kiss."

She pushed him onto his back and leaned down, kissing his chest, licking and sucking, and his hands caressed her skin, but she felt the urgency in his touch.

"I won't complain."

He smiled and lifted his hips, trying to find her awaiting flesh.

"So what is it you wanted me to do, wearing _that_?"

She once again grabbed his cock and maneuvered herself so she could take his cock, and she did, impaling herself, letting him fill her depths, and she threw her head back.

She hoped that she would never get used to his first thrust, hoped that it would remain a shock that spread through her body and back to her clit.

"Fuck me so hard I can't walk."

"Anything for you, Agent Lisbon."

And he grabbed her hips and helped her glide along his cock, letting her slam down, and she felt his thrusts through her entire body, setting her aflame.

She slowed down a little and reached up, releasing the few bobby pins that kept her hair up, and let her long locks fall down her shoulders. She felt him harden even more inside her, and he touched that sweet spot inside her that always heightened the sensations, and she cried out now, strangling his hips with her legs. She caressed her breasts, and soon felt his hands accompanying hers, but his touch was less eager than hers, designed to feel her up, commit her to memory. She just touched herself to make herself feel even better - and perhaps put on a show for him, too. After all, she knew how much he loved to see her touch herself.

"God," he breathed, and she felt his hand touch her clit, and she stopped her jumpy movements to revert to gliding back and forth, riding his cock and his thumb, and she crashed over the edge, crying out, grabbing his hands and putting them against her breasts, she didn't know where else to put them.

"You want hard?"

She nodded, moving into his hands.

"And deep?"

"God, yes.

"Then you can get hard. And deep."

He got up and stepped beside the bed. He grabbed her upper arms, moving her to the edge, leaning over her to kiss her breasts through the thin fabric of her negligee, and she sighed. He went down, licking her skin, his fingers already moving up her legs. Just as he was about to put his lips on her, she pushed him away.

"Fuck me." She didn't want to wait any longer, just wanted to get lost in the feel of his cock thrusting deep inside her.

"Okay."

He straightened his back, wrapping his hands around her hips, and he lifted her lower body into the air until she was level with his.

"Put your feet on my shoulders."

She obeyed, and as soon as she did, he rammed inside.

She almost blacked out. _Oh my god._

She had never taken him this deep, she felt him everywhere, in her deepest recesses, and his hands gripped her hips tight, preventing her from falling off the bed.

His deep penetration hurt a little but it was a good pain, it heightened the sensations within her, spurring her on, setting her body on fire.

His breaths were labored and she opened her eyes to look at him. He was so beautiful, every time she looked at him, she was even more awed by his existence. He was gorgeous, and he was hers, it was his cock that was safely nestled inside her, and she felt so blessed it made tears well in her eyes. Her perfect and sweet Patrick Jane.

His movements stilled. "Am I hurting you?"

She shook her head, and she swallowed.

"I love you," she whispered, and his shaft twitched inside her. He leaned over her to kiss her lips, and it stretched her legs so much, she almost winced. She wasn't flexible, but for him she would make an exception. If only, the pain of her joints creaking heightened every sensation.

"I love you, too."

He caressed her hair for a few moments, then pushed away from her upper body, and looked down at where they were joined. He smiled, and she followed his lead.

"Now where were we?" He gave her a rough thrust, and she cried out. "Right. Hard and deep."

And he picked up a rigorous pace, making her body bounce under his thrusts, and she already felt her climax approaching, he touched all the right places, setting her on fire, with every movement bringing her closer to certain death. She knew now for certain that he might just cause her to have a heart attack at a young age, her heart and brain having gone into overdrive so many times.

He pushed her into a screaming climax, thrusting through her contraction, and she was so worn down all she could do was accept his pounding, clutching a fistful of sheets.

When she came again, he followed her instantly, crashing over the edge, spilling inside her, and she felt his hands shake a bit. She knew he wouldn't drop her, but she didn't want to put more strain on him. Letting him slip out of her, his seed running down their bodies, she lowered her feet and motioned for him to put her hips on the bed, which he did. She scooted up the bed and rested her head on the pillow.

He slipped beside her, resting his head in the crook of her neck, and she caught her breath, looking at his body which was wrapped around hers, his shaft still semi-erect.

"You do know that I love you, right?" he whispered, his hand tracing the lace she was wearing. She nodded.

"I don't want you to think that just because I maybe miss a kiss, that I don't want you. I want you every single minute of every single day, but sometimes I need to do other things that are not even half as important as you, but I need to do them. It wouldn't be fair to you if I would kiss you, and things would escalate and I would then leave you hanging. I didn't want to do that."

She nodded and turned her head to kiss him.

"I should have known," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"No. You don't need to apologize." He brushed some strands of hair out of her face, already damp with sweat from their lovemaking.

"Hey." She looked at him. "Tell me when you're ready for round two."

She smiled and grabbed his cock, turning onto her side facing him, and lifted her top leg over his hips. She brought his flesh to her opening.

"For you, I'm always ready."

He grabbed her hips and thrust inside, rubbing her clit with every movement.

He took her all day, fucking her in their bed, in the window sill, against the wall and in the shower, and eventually she was so exhausted she could only give in to his frantic actions, and it was only when they were approaching dinner time that his passion calmed down.

~...~

He cooked for her, still deliriously naked, and she enjoyed watching him, falling in love with him a little more.

He was almost finished when he looked at her, a frown of concentration between his brows.

"Could you get two plates?"

She nodded and got up, and it was practically the first time in hours she had walked on her own, and she was instantly hit by the burn in her entire lower body, keeping down a hiss. That was going to hurt even more tomorrow morning.

She got him the plates and he snickered when she handed them to him. He put them down and pulled her into his arms, one of his hands reaching down to slip a finger between her lower lips.

"Does this mean job well done?"

She smiled and turned away from him, getting herself a plate full of the dish he had created.

She was not going to blow his ego by telling him she would be feeling this day for a while.

He kissed her neck and took the plate from her, putting it on the table. She rolled her eyes but before she could comment, he rushed upstairs and was back within seconds, two towels in his hands, and he draped one over the seating on the chair, pulling it back and motioned for her to sit down.

He was so sweet. He knew she didn't really like sitting on a chair stark naked except for during their lovemaking, and he never forgot, always making sure she was comfortable and content, even if they were having rough sex.

"Thank you."

He gave her a quick kiss before he got his own plate and sat down opposite of her. They had bought a new dining table when he had moved in with her, one that didn't force them apart, but rather one that allowed them to still sit close while having enough space for plates and glasses to be placed on its surface. Most of all, she could still rub her feet against his, sending tingles down her spine.

"I can never just slowly make love with you," he said while they ate their dinner. She wasn't particularly hungry, but he would make her, claiming she wouldn't be able to fulfill her insatiable hunger for his body if she was malnourished.

"I don't mind," she whispered, and smiled while looking down at her food. She raised both her feet and put them on his lap. He lowered one of his hands, massaging the soles of her feet, continuing eating.

They finished their dinner in relative silence, her feet still on his lap, and when he finished he rubbed her feet with both his hands.

"The thing is," he started, "I want to take care of you. I know how you think about that, and I understand. But I can tell you're tired, and still I won't let you rest. You're sore, you can hardly walk."

He stopped talking and lowered his head.

"I'm a terrible lover."

He was having another one of those attacks he got every once in awhile, where he felt insecure about his capabilities, doubting whether he was the right man for her, always thinking she was only with him because there had been no other candidates.

She took back her feet and got up, walking around the table and sitting down in his lap, both her legs hanging off his left side. She wrapped her arms around him and put her forehead against his.

"Hey." He averted his eyes but she wouldn't have any of it. "Look at me."

Eventually, he did, his hands reluctantly resting on her hips, she could feel it.

"If you would do anything that I don't like or want, I would tell you. I asked you myself to go rough, if there is anyone to blame for my soreness, it's me.

"You know I love you. I'm not compromising - I'm with you because I want _you_ , nobody else." She brushed his hair, stroking down to run her hands down his jaw, his slight stubble feeling incredible to her. "I don't know what that amazing brain of yours is telling you, but whatever it is: let it go."

She kissed him then, her hands cupping his cheeks, and his arm that was behind her back wrapped around her waist, pulling her close.

It wasn't the first time he had been in one of these moods. She had no idea where they were coming from, but she recognized them now.

She pulled away and once again looked him in the eyes, in a stern way now, looking into his soul.

"What is it that you need from me to know that there are no doubts in me?"

He shook his head.

"That's… not really it."

"Then what is?"

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm scared of losing you." He swallowed and looked away. "I lost… I lost her. I don't want to lose you too. And I'm afraid that me… pushing myself onto you like I did today… that it will drive you away from me. You are so… so… perfect. I just feel like you're way out of my league."

He looked back at her, and she saw how much he loved her, it was practically overflowing from his eyes, and she kissed his forehead.

"So what that I'm out of your league?" She kept down a small chuckle, finding his words a bit silly. She, out of his league? Ha! It was definitely the other way around!

"I will disappoint you eventually, Teresa."

"No. No, you won't. Don't you know how happy you make me? Damn, Jane, I see myself as the luckiest woman alive every single day when I'm with you! I love you so much I don't understand that you don't know!"

She pulled his head towards her and put her forehead against his. She loved him so much. She couldn't believe she had him.

He cracked a little smile, although she could sense his insecurity still.

"You're the most beautiful man I have ever known. You cherish me and adore me, and you make me feel like no one ever has before. I love you. I love you." She kissed the tip of his nose, her hands still on his face. She heard him swallow.

"Do you need more proof?" she whispered. He shook his head and tightened his hold on her hips.

"I've seen enough." He kissed her, making butterflies dance in her stomach. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

She shook her head.

"Let's just get you to bed," she whispered, and he smiled, putting his arms underneath her and lifting her up, quickly grabbing the second towel, and he carried her to their bed. He gently placed her on its surface, leaving shortly to no doubt dampen the towel, and returned, with a small bucket filled with lukewarm water.

"Spread your legs," he said, his voice soft, and she did, curious what he would do. He put the towel on her sore region, slowly rubbing, massaging tender spots. She watched his movements, love blossoming in her chest.

The sweetest lover ever, and attentive, too.

Later that evening, they made love again, but this time they took it slowly, taking their time to savor each other, expressing their love, explaining what they loved about each other.

Eventually, she found herself in his lap, his arms around her body, both of them sitting upright. He gently thrust upwards, fondling her breasts with his lips.

"Also, you memorized my phone number. I don't even remember it."

He stilled, and she looked down, finding him looking up at her with a smile.

"What?" she questioned, a chuckle in the back of her throat.

He buried his face in between her breasts, tightening his arms around her a little more. She felt him laugh against her skin, and his cock twitched inside her, sending shivers all down her spine.

"Teresa Lisbon," he whispered, kissing her skin, "your phone number is really not that hard. I'm surprised you haven't memorized it, to be honest."

"Well, I've never had time to commit it to memory."

He laughed even harder, and she joined him, not even knowing what was so funny to him, but his laughter was contagious, all but forcing her to do the same. He continued moving inside her while they laughed, and she knew she couldn't get luckier than this.

* * *

 **A/N: So, yeah. A lot of bad language, and it felt weird to write it, but also good? Anyway, just something to keep me occupied, hope you enjoyed it! If you did, don't shy away from letting me know!**


End file.
